Shy Girl, Shy Guy
by Lovendork
Summary: Have you ever had an unrequited crush? Did you ever want to confess to a guy, but were too shy to say it? Melissa did, but she could never bring herself to do it. An orignal story I wrote for school, but decided to put it here instead of throwing it away


Here's a no-brainer: Raise your hand if you've ever had a crush. Everyone in my classroom would raise their hands. Here's another easy one: Raise your hand if you've ever had an _unrequited_ crush. Yet again, everyone in my class would raise their hand…except a few go-getting boys. Everyone has had a crush that never formed into a relationship, ever since they were little kids in kindergarten. That's the story of my, Elaine Melissa Silverman's, life. At seventeen, I've never had a boyfriend before. Oh yeah, I've had a lot of crushes, but none of them ever become anything else. Girls these days have boyfriends by age thirteen (average age), some have them at even younger ages. This is usually because girls these days are more aggressive and ask guys out themselves. Is that what guys like now? If so, I guess I'm either going to be single for the rest of my life (exaggeration) or I'm going to end up with a too aggressive man who bosses me around all the time. The reason I feel that way is because I'm too shy to ask a boy out, always have and probably always will. My friend, Natalie Romano, teases me about it. But, she's one of the aggressive girls. I often wondered if the boys I liked were too shy to ask me out. And if they were too shy, did I even want to go out with them? I wanted a guy who knew how to be a guy, and guys asked girls out. Maybe I was too backwards in preferences. Maybe I'd have a boyfriend already if I lived in the fifties when men did all the work and women remained docile and quiet. No…I was just too shy myself.

**Shy Girl, Shy Guy**

It was lunchtime and I, Elaine Melissa Silverman, was barely touching my lunch. It was the usual Thursday lunch of meatballs, rice, and gravy. Think it's a strange combo? Surprisingly, that was my favorite lunch. But I was too focused on my current crush, who was eating with his friends at another table, to eat my own. My crush was Chris Park, a Korean student who attended all of my classes (his mom made him attend Home Ec.), so I ran into him a lot. He would often speak to me in class, but I could never bring myself to say more than one word to him.

_~Flashback~_

_I was sitting in Home Economics, preparing my counter/desk for class, when Chris walked in. He sat in the empty chair by mine, which meant he was going to be my partner in class (if needed). I remember that day clearly, because that was the first day I saw him up close. He had black wavy hair cut in some sort of fashionable Asian style, dark brown eyes, smooth olive skin, and he smelled like the new Giorgio Armani cologne for men. I had a weakness for men who smelled good. Don't ask why. He was very tall at 6'2, destroying the typical Asian stereotype of short men. So, even when he was sitting down, he still towered over my 5'5 frame. He was taller than any other Asian I had seen; he was also very different in other ways too. While most Asians here had friends of their own race, Chris had mostly black friends and if he wanted to, he could talk 'Black' also. Being Black myself I thought that maybe I would have a chance with him. But, from what I saw, he only dated Asian girls._

"_Hey, Elaine," He said; turning to me. "How are you?" He was more polite than most of the other guys at our school (probably because he had a strict mother)._

_I blushed, his deep voice surprised me because he had never spoken to me before. I didn't like being called Elaine because the name sounded too mature for my age, most people called me Melissa. I turned and looked at him. "I'm fine." I said; not able to keep eye contact._

_He smiled at me, then looked at what the teacher wrote on the board. "So," He says. "We're baking cup cakes, huh?"_

_**Talk! **__I told myself.__** Talk!**__ "Yep." I answered; bluntly._

_I sneaked a glance at him from the corner of my eye and saw him turn straight in his chair and focus on his attention on his work._

_Great, I pushed him away. Good job, Melissa..._

_At the end of Home Ec., every week, Natalie would IM me; asking if I asked Chris out yet. On cue, my phone buzzed. I looked at the IM._

_Did he ask you out yet?_

_I IM'd back._

_Not yet_

_I could picture her sigh in frustration. My phone buzzed again._

_Maybe next week :P_

_~Flashback end~_

I've always kicked myself for not saying anything else that day. If I did, maybe I'd be Chris' girlfriend by now.

"Come on, Melissa." Said Natalie; linking her arm with mine.

I turned to her. "Hmm?" I mumbled.

"I want to go sit at that table." She pointed at the table Chris and his friends were sitting at. "I want to talk to Shawn." She had already begun to walk over there, so I had no choice but to get up from the bench and follow her.

Shawn Johnson was Natalie's favorite 'boy toy'; he was also Chris' best friend. Sometimes, I think Natalie only drags me along to talk to him because she wants me to ask Chris out.

Of course, that never works.

Natalie walked up to Chris and Shawn's table, putting on her 'charm' (aka the aggressiveness I was talking about), and said. "Hey, guys. Mind if I sit here?" Shawn, ever the gentleman (or as much of a gentleman as a seventeen year old could be), smiled at her and moved over from his spot on the bench.

"Sure, Nattie-girl." He said. His taste in nicknames amazed me, but it was until Natalie sat next to him that I realized that the only empty seat was next to Chris. I guess my sudden hesitation caught their attention. Shawn laughed. "What's wrong, Lainey?"

I shrugged, putting on my best cool look. "Nothing…" I said; gathering my courage and sitting by Chris. I kept my eyes on my food the whole time.

Chris smiled at me and asked. "Hey, Elaine. How are you?" He always asked me this when we spoke and I always said the same (sad) thing.

_**Hello, déjà vous…**_ I thought to myself. _**Talk more this time!**_ "I'm fine. You?" It took almost all of my will power to say those three words.

"I'm great." For a minute the cool and collected Chris looked shy and insecure, like he didn't expect me to say that. He looked down at his food and played with his fork. I had to smile at that. "You know… just doing stuff with the guys."

I was silent for a second, racking my brain for something else to say. "Do you play any sports?" I asked. This seemed to catch his attention.

"Yeah, I play on the football team." He smiled back at me. "I want to be a professional football player." Another thing different about Chris was that he was bigger than most Asian boys (or men) I've seen. Not by fat, but by muscle. He was well built and it showed in gym class when the girls fawned over him when he did his workouts, even Natalie and I were amazed at how tone and strong he was. This strength was part of the reason why I was so surprised to see him act so shy a minute ago.

"That's good. There aren't many Asian-" I stopped myself, wondering if what I was going to say was remotely racist or not.

He chuckled and finished my sentence. "Yeah, there aren't many Asian men playing football."

I let out a quiet sigh of relief. I was glad the conversation was going well, but it was interrupted by the school bell.

"I guess we'll have to talk again after school." Said Chris; getting up from the table. "Do you want to meet me in front of the school after class?"

I couldn't believe my ears. Chris Park wanted to meet me, one-on-one, after school? "Sure." I said; trying to sound cool.

He started to walk backwards, attempting to look cool also. "Alright." He said; then bumped into Shawn (who was saying goodbye to Natalie). He stopped and looked down shyly again.

"Hey, Chris." I said; still smiling at him. He looked up at me. "Call me Melissa." He smiled like he had just made quarterback and nodded. I watched him walk out of the lunchroom with his friends until Natalie linked her arm with mine again, grabbing my attention.

"So," She started. "Did he ask you out yet?"

"No," I told her simply, still smiling. "We just talked."

"'Just talked'? That's it?"

My smile brightened a little. "Well, he asked me to meet him after school."

She gasped. "Seriously?" She squealed, catching a few people's attention. "That's, like, guy talk for 'I'm going to ask you out later'!"

I frowned a bit. "I don't think so..."

"It is! I have to fix you up after our next class."

"What?"

"I'm not saying that you look dull or anything, but a little foundation, some bronzer, a little blush, and lip gloss would be nice."

I decided to go along with her makeup idea, as long as it wasn't too noticeable.

* * *

><p>After school, I waited at the bottom of the school stairway to the entrance. I would've waited by the entrance doors, but chances were that I'd get hit by one of them in the 'leaving frenzy'.<p>

I felt someone tap my shoulder, so I turned around. It was Chris.

"Hey, Melissa." He greeted; smiling. "Sorry, I'm late." Only by three minutes, but that was fine by me. I'm still astonished that this is happening.

"It's okay." I laughed, trying to act cute.

He examined my face. "Are you wearing makeup?" He asked; laughing a little.

_**Darn, Natalie! **_I thought. "Well…"

"You look cute." He finished, grinning. "Try not to use so much next time, though."

I nodded. "Ah, okay." I looked down at my feet and he looked down at his.

"Anyway," He said. "I'd offer to walk you home, but I can't, because of football practice."

"That's okay." I said, waving my hand in a dismissive manner although I was kind of disappointed. "My grandma picks me up anyway."

He nodded. "But, I asked you out here so I could…" He started to blush, so he turned his head. After a few seconds, he turned back to me. "I wanted to ask you out on a date."

I smiled brighter than I did on 'No-Tax-Tuesday's' or 'Black Friday' (yes, I'm a shopaholic). "Sure, I'll go on a date with you." I said.

He looked surprised and said. "Really?"

I laughed a bit. "Yeah, what'd you think I'd say?"

He scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, I thought you were one of those smart girls who didn't like jocks."

"I thought you were one of those cool guys who didn't like normal girls…Wait, you think I'm smart?"

We both laughed at how stupid we sounded.

"Well," He smiled. "I have to go to football practice. But, how about I pick you up Saturday at six for our date?"

"That sounds great." I said; smiling back. I was glad that I finally overcame my shyness around Chris and I also found out that he was shy too. Maybe my past crushes weren't too shy to ask me out, maybe I just didn't give them a chance. Oh well, I'm just glad that I gave Chris a chance. I have the feeling this is the start of a beautiful relationship.

Oh, and I'm going to have this smile on my face for a long time.


End file.
